ONE LINE (Una línea)
by Friditas
Summary: La relación entre Candy y Anthony inicia con el flechazo del primer amor, pero ambos crecen y maduran... igual que su relación. Historia alterna, época actual. Debo aclararlo: Nadie muere. GF '16
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertecen a Kyoko Mizuki.

* * *

Dedicado a mis queridas Musas, en especial a Stear's girl, por obsequiarme la bella firma que acompaña este fic, con un fanart hermoso de Marce Andrew. Si te gusta la imagen, contacta a las autoras, no la tomes ni la modifiques sin permiso, por favor.

* * *

 **Una línea (One line)**

Hacía años de la última vez que habían convivido así. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que seguían juntos. La mirada cómplice, las risas ahogadas, la charla amena, el coqueteo inocente…

Quizá para algunos no resultaría tan inocente que dos personas casadas coquetearan entre sí… Mucho menos para sus respectivos cónyuges. Pero ellos sabían que no pasaría de un juego de palabras. Parecía irreal que hacía tantos años habían estado compartiendo vivencias, y creciendo juntos, y ahora se encontraran charlando como antaño, en la villa Ardley pero en Escocia.

Cuando Candy lo vió llegar, corrió a sus brazos. Un gesto que regularmente solo tenía para su marido; sin embargo, la emoción por reencontrarse luego de tanto tiempo, pudo más. Tenían comunicación constante, claro. Pero cuando se llegaban a ver, era de forma fugaz.

Hacía varios años él se había instalado en Nueva York, pero para entonces ella ya vivía al otro lado del océano.

Allí conoció a su pareja; un accidente en la moto deportiva que Anthony adoraba, lo había mandado directo al hospital donde ella ejercía. Cuando se lo contó a Candy, ella confirmó que el mundo es un pañuelo, de tantas opciones, debía terminar siendo paciente de aquella mujer que tan desagradable le había parecido en su época de estudiante, su colega Flammy. Al principio, la chica rubia gritoneó un poco sobre el peligroso vehículo que insistía en usar, luego, lo felicitó por caer en tan buenas manos, la mujer era una profesional; la mejor enfermera de su clase, amplia experiencia en Trauma, especialidad en Urgencias médicas, nadie podía haberlo atendido mejor; pero posteriormente, cuando él le contó que no pudo resistirse a invitarla a salir, aunque la enfermera lo había regañado con severidad por expresar su deseo de abandonar el hospital antes de las protocolarias 24 horas de observación; Candy tampoco por poco no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para contener todos los improperios que pensó. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre? Primero la "encantadora" Elisa Leagan, ahora la "dulce" Flammy Hamilton. Sin contar las innumerables aventurillas con mujeres "desinteresas", posesivas o celosas. Maliciosamente, Candy se preguntó ¿en qué momento sus gustos habían desmejorado tanto?

Meses después, cuando el chico le contó que iría de viaje a los Ángeles con su ya entonces novia, las alarmas de Candy se dispararon, le aconsejó tomarse el viaje como un buen pretexto para relajarse, ambos lo necesitaban debido a su arduo trabajo; su colega en el hospital, y él en el consorcio familiar, pero sus instintos no se habían equivocado. Terminaron casados en Las Vegas. Nunca antes había visualizado a Anthony como irresponsable, pero lo hizo al realizar una ceremonia sin la presencia de la familia. Tiempo después, él confesó que había sido idea de su esposa hacer algo íntimo.

Debió tragarse el coraje y felicitarlo con una sonrisa para que él no notara cuánto le había afectado. ¿Por qué se dejaba manipular? ¿Por qué había accedido? Nunca le había contado que la amara. Ni a Flammy, ni a nadie. Sabía de su noviazgo, pero estaba segura que sería una más de las conquistas del joven heredero. Después de reflexionarlo un rato, cayó en cuenta ¡Esa no era ella! ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿No podía sentirse feliz honestamente por su amigo? ¿Aquel enlace la alteraba demasiado? ¿Sentía celos acaso? No, eso no. Nunca había sido celosa. Tampoco había una razón para estarlo. ¿Anthony merecía alguien más amable? Pero ¿Acaso Flammy merecía siquiera un juicio de su parte? No. Y estaba segura de amar a Albert. Su esposo, a quien llegó a considerar un príncipe cuando se enamoraron, pero al que ahora amaba con todo y sus defectos meramente humanos.

Entonces, si no eran celos ¿Por qué llegó a sentirse tan enojada? Quizá porque sabía que él se hallaba fuera de sus cabales en esa apresurada boda, porque fue idea de Flammy excluir a todos sus seres queridos, incluyéndola ¡Era su mejor amiga y solo le mandó una desenfocada selfie del "romántico momento"! O quizá... Porque Anthony, había sido su primer amor…

 _¿Recuerdas el primer beso?_

 _Estrella fugaz en el cielo_

Tenía solo 13 años cuando sucedió. Con los ojos muy abiertos, reprimió todo lo que llena de emoción, quería gritar. El rosedal que con tanto esmero cuidaba el chico, fue testigo mudo de la demostración de afecto entre el par de jovencitos: Un beso tierno en la mejilla. Tiempo después, Candy no se contuvo de decirle impetuosamente -Me gustas- cuando Anthony demostró que podía ser presa de los celos con facilidad al escucharla compararlo con un príncipe que conoció en la niñez. Pero el jovencito no se quedó callado, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a una de las cuatrimotos con las que los paladines recorrían la propiedad. Le colocó un casco cual niña pequeña y se montó instándola a subir con él, cuando consideró se hallaban lo suficiente alejados de la casa, le confesó:

-Me gustas, Candy. Me gustas…

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, el suceso fue aislado. El chico tenía un pequeño acuerdo con sus primos Cornwell, pues los tres sentían atracción por ella.

Ese mismo año, el día de Halloween, Candy pidió permiso a la tía abuela de ir a ayudar en el orfanato a las maestras, los niños deseaban salir a pedir dulces y ella que era una adolescente, podía brindar apoyo en su cuidado fuera de la casa.

Anthony, Stear y Archie, pese a desilusionarse por no pasar el día con ella, habían colaborado con dulces que Candy gustosa, entregó a los niños. Terminaron tarde y agotados, ella llamó a Lakewood para avisar que ya estaba en casa y como habían acordado, regresaría el siguiente día.

Sin amainarse, Anthony pidió a la tía abuela se la comunicara y ni tardo ni perezoso, solicitó le contara sobre su día con los niños.

-Creí haber visto los caireles de Elisa a lo lejos, pero cuando me acerqué, descubrí que era un niño disfrazado de pirata y usaba una peluca de rastas ¡Qué despistada soy!

-Ja, ja, ja. – rompió a reír- Si Elisa te escuchara, se pondría a vociferar contra tí

-¡Ah, pero tú me rescatarías! Solo pasando frente a ella, ya se habría distraído, creo que le gustas un poco. ¿Qué harías si te declara su amor? O mejor aún, si la tía abuela te dice que hay un compromiso arreglado entre ustedes, como hacían en el clan el siglo pasado

-¡Por Dios, Candy! Si te di dulces para los niños, ¿Por qué me haces esas bromas? ¿Qué no es uno u otro?

-¡Oh, vamos Anthony! En las fiestas de la tía abuela solo bailas con Elisa o conmigo. No te veo coquetear como a Archie, ni entretenido charlas de adultos como a Stear

-Con "charlas de adultos" te refieres a estar todo el tiempo junto al buffet ¿Verdad?

-Buen punto… Pero no le digas a Stear que lo admití. Y no te desvíes. Anda dime ¿Elisa te parece bonita?

-Es linda, sí

No era algo que esperaba escuchar, pero recobró la compostura con rapidez. La ventaja de no poder verse en una llamada telefónica.

-Ah… Sí, qué pregunta tan tonta. Es obvio

-Pero eso no significa que me guste…

-Ah, ¿No?

-Solo hay una chica que me gusta, y sueño con que se me declare

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué modesto! ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Digamos que ella tiene unos primos muy protectores. No me lo perdonarían.

-Pero si ella lo hace…

-Sería la excusa perfecta para ellos…

-¡Vaya líos en que te metes! ¡Uff!

-Ja, ja, ja. Supongo que no tengo ninguna esperanza. ¿Verdad?

-Podrías al menos insinuárselo ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, Candy. – suspiró- Supongo que no lo había pensado, aunque…

-¿Sí?

-Ella es a la única chica que le he dicho que me gusta… En toda mi vida.

Candy dudó entonces de la eficacia de la línea telefónica ¿Podría Anthony escuchar el desbocado latir de su corazón?

-Y si ella…

-Le diría que sí. De inmediato

-Y serían novios. Sin que sus primos se molestaran

-Tendrían que saber la verdad. ¿Te parece tonto? Lo es, lo sé. No es lo más romántico para una chica, debo ser yo quien tome valor y enfrente todo por ella, es…

-Pues es lo que está sucediendo…

¡Lo dijo! La chica se tapó la boca para evitar soltar cualquier exclamación. No había forma de retractarse. Y sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un lío. ¡Anthony se había quedado callado! ¡No se refería a ella, entonces! Pero días antes se lo había dicho muy claro "Me gustas". No lo soñó, no lo imaginó. ¿O sí? Años atrás, cuando pensó que había maginado al príncipe de la colina, supo que tenía el broche para probarlo, pero ahora, de la confesión de Anthony no tenía nada. ¡Quizá sí lo había imaginado! Y entonces, él rompió su angustia

-Candy, eso significa que ya somos novios…

¿Cómo llegamos al punto en que ambos están casados con diferentes personas? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo pudieron continuar siendo tan amigos luego detener una historia juntos?

 _Para llegar a un sitio como este_

 _Nunca saliste de mi mente_

Cuando jovencillos, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su relación. Los Cornwell se hicieron a un lado y respetaron la decisión de la parejita. Los cuatro chicos salían juntos constantemente. Aunque en Lakewood realmente no había tantas actividades, los adolescentes siempre encontraban algo divertido para pasar el rato. Nadaban constantemente en el lago, realizaban amenos días de campo, donde Candy y Stear siempre retaban a competencias pues ambos ganaban la mayoría de las veces.

En otras ocasiones, veían series juntos en la sala de t.v. o ponían música en el estéreo y cantaban a viva voz. Diversión, que la tía abuela encontraba muy fastidiosa

A veces, Candy y Anthony salían solos. Iban al pueblo a comer hot dogs, y entraban al cine gratis, convenciendo al boletero dejarlos pasar a comprar palomitas de maíz. Su máxima travesura, había sido colarse al campanario de la iglesia a ver la ciudad desde lo alto.

Candy siempre estuvo consciente que su relación no se formalizaría debido a la edad. Ella tenía demasiados sueños para atarse a un matrimonio joven, ya no digamos adolescente. A él, en cambio, le gustaba fantasear una vida en conjunto, adulta, una boda incluso….

Para entonces, habían vivido mucho tiempo en la casa de campo de Lakewood con tutores particulares. El tío abuelo anunció que era hora de que los chicos salieran al mundo. Irían a estudiar la preparatoria a Londres.

Se organizó una gran fiesta de despedida con toda la familia. Nadie auguraba una pronta despedida.

 _Estoy viendo a la pared_

 _Al igual que en las calles luchamos_

Candy y Anthony decidieron alejarse un poco del borlote montados en la cuatrimoto que usaban habitualmente. Cada vez buscaban con más afán los momentos a solas para prodigarse abrazos, besos atrevidos e incluso algunas caricias que empezaban a dejar de ser inocentes. Sin embargo, ella siempre frenaba la situación antes de dejarse llevar a donde no se sentía preparada emocionalmente.

Regresaban a la fiesta cuando un pequeño animal, quizá un zorro, nunca estuvieron seguros, se les atravesó. El vehículo se volteó cuando el chico trató de esquivarlo y les valió una estancia en el hospital. La de Candy, aunque breve, pues solo se fracturó la muñeca y sufrió un esguince en el cuello; la experiencia, le sirvió de escarmiento para decidir no volver a subirse a una moto, sobre todo por lo sucedido con Anthony, quien tuvo una severa conmoción cerebral y permaneció en coma por varios días.

Luego del accidente en el que un muy joven Anthony casi pierde la vida, su padre decidió que era momento de convivir y recuperar el tiempo perdido lejos de su hijo. La tía abuela se rehusaba a dejarlo partir, pero Vincent pidió que la última palabra fuera la del jovencito a sabiendas que resultaba muy probable una negativa. El golpe que supuso casi perderlo, lo hizo reaccionar, para él, era tiempo de superar el dolor de su viudez y concentrarse en vivir el presente al lado de su único vástago. Para el jovencito también fue difícil tomar la decisión de irse a vivir con su padre, pues debía alejarse de su núcleo familiar en el que siempre se sintió cobijado, pero en el fondo, sabía que si no era en esa etapa, más adelante partiría a la universidad y siempre se reprocharía el no haberse brindado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su papá.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

El capitán Brown, tenía constante comunicación con Albert, quien consideraba a su cuñado, un hermano. Por tanto, viviendo con su padre, Anthony conoció mucho antes que todos, la identidad del famoso tío abuelo. Y guardó el secreto. Aunque para entonces, Candy tampoco le contaba todo. Ella estudiaba en Londres, y él sorteaba los mares con su padre. No es que vivir en un crucero supusiera un sacrificio, al adolescente le sirvió para vislumbrar su futuro. Años después se asociaría con Neal Leagan, creando una cadena hotelera que se convirtió en una empresa pilar del consorcio Ardley. Y había salido con Elisa en el proceso, situación que a Candy no le había gustado en absoluto, quizá porque había sido su relación más larga hasta entonces, o tal vez por la antipatía entre ambas mujeres desde niñas.

 _En este mundo todos fueron a la guerra_

La pareja se esforzó por no perder comunicación. Eran demasiado jóvenes para visitarse seguido. Anthony solo pudo ir a Londres dos veces. La primera, coincidió con la tía abuela, quien deseaba hacer una reunión familiar, pero cuando incluyó a los Leagan, el rubio buscó la manera de des afanarse y pasar el día con la novia que tanto añoraba. Ya se lo perdonarían los Cornwell. Aquel día, Candy se hallaba un tanto turbada por una charla con el señor Britter. Su gran amiga, Annie, estudiaría en el mismo colegio pero ella, debía fingir no conocerla…

El chico, que a pesar de la distancia, la conocía mejor que nadie, de inmediato supo que algo le sucedía

-¿Estás segura que todo está bien, nena? –le preguntó con cariño al abrazarla a las puertas de la escuela

-Sí, Anthony. Estoy feliz de verte. –respondió con una sonrisa

-Yo también, pero algo te sucede. Cuéntame, Candy

-¿Sabes? Lo que necesito es gritar

-Yo puedo ayudarte con gusto, nena… -expresó levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva

-¡Idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso!

-Ja, ja, ja. Lo sé, lo sé. Ven, voy a enseñarte a mi bebé.

De la mano, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, finalmente, Anthony se paró frente una motocicleta impresionante, o eso le pareció a la chica, diciendo

-Tarán

Roja, como el color de la sangre. La sangre que Anthony derramó a borbotones en el accidente en Lakewood, y había sido en una cuatrimoto. Más segura, más lenta ¿Qué podría sucederle si se accidentaba en esa cosa?

-¡Anthony! ¿Cómo..? Tu padre ¿Te permite tenerla? –preguntó con la esperanza de que Vincent aún pudiera quitársela.

-Él me la compró. Dijo que era una manera de enfrentar mis miedos, supongo que se refería al accidente. Vamos, sube conmigo

-¡No! No quiero, no puedo. Anthony, el accidente fue en una cuatrimoto, que son más seguras…

-Las cuatrimotos son los vehículos más inestables – afirmó Anthony a coro con un chico que se aproximaba a ellos y al parecer había escuchado la última oración

-¡Terry!

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a las motos, Candy. Y yo que pensaba invitarte a dar una vuelta… Algún día - dijo dando una cabezada hacia el pasillo frontal, donde se hallaba estacionada otra motocicleta… Roja

-¿La Ducatti es tuya? -preguntó Anthony en apariencia interesado, pero la chica a pesar de su reciente nerviosismo, notó la frialdad en su voz

-Así es. Ducatti 916- se ufanó el rebelde estudiante del Colegio San Pablo

-Mi BMW igual de competitiva que cualquier otra

-Me imagino. ¿Se las regalaron con los Roll-Royce que los Ardley compran?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque la familia compre efectivamente esos autos, la empresa no obsequia nada, ni yo lo necesito.

-¡Que a tu padre le obsequien cosas por pertenecer a la realeza, no significa que a nosotros, simples mortales, lo hagan! –Expresó Candy molesta por lo que consideró una provocación por parte de Terry. Los demás estudiantes conocían sus desplantes, pero Anthony no tenía razón para soportarlo. Y su moto era igual de linda. Si ese era un apelativo adecuado para usar en un armatoste como aquel.

El aludido, dirigió una mirada de reproche a la chica, pero se dio la vuelta alzando los hombros con desenfado declarando al tiempo que se alejaba

-No puedo cambiar lo que soy, Candy.

El chico encendió el motor sin molestarse en usar casco, pero antes de acelerar volteó hacia ellos y dijo:

-Un día podríamos correrlas… Que te diviertas con tu novio, Tarzán pecosa

-¡¿Cómo te dijo?! –gritó un enfurecido rubio superando el rugido del escape que hacía eco en el estacionamiento mientras Terry se alejaba.

-¡Es un mocoso malcriado! No vale la pena que te enojes, ya suficiente me encolerizo yo por los dos. –intentó amainar la chica

-¡Voy a partirle la cara!

-Ya lo ha hecho Archie por tí. Ahora vamos, que quiero disfrutar mi día contigo, no lo malgastes pensando en él.

-¿Podré convencerte de subir a la moto?

-No. Pero podemos ir a donde tú elijas.

-¿En serio? ¿No que deseabas presentarme a tu amigo el del zoológico?

-Sí, pero hoy haremos lo que tú quieras. En tu próxima visita, te llevaré a conocerlo.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Anthony…

-¡Ya sé! Vamos al barco. Quiero que lo conozcas

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al puerto. Anthony ya era conocido por la tripulación, por lo que le dejaron subir con su invitada. Recorrieron el suntuoso lugar ante la admiración de Candy.

-Ven, te mostraré mi camarote

A ella le cautivaba la idea de conocer el lugar donde su novio vivía. Le fascinó que tuviese una foto de ella junto a la cama. Y otra foto de ambos en la cómoda.

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Se hallaban solos, en una habitación en que nadie los interrumpiría y tenían el día completo para ellos…

Todo lo que necesito es a ti esta noche

-No, Anthony. Lo siento, pero no va a suceder… Te quiero, pero no estoy lista aún…

-Entiendo, nena. No voy a presionarte. Jamás.

Y lo cumplió. Incluso cuando en la siguiente visita, cuando las cosas fueron tan distintas entre ambos. Silencios incómodos, accidentes torpes al intentar abrazarse. Un golpe de dientes al profundizar un beso. Y Candy que no dejaba de hablar de Terry, alegando amistad. Lo decía con honestidad, ella nunca se habría permitido pensar en otro siendo su novia. Él también respetaba por sobre todo su relación. Pero había algo raro entre ellos. Algo no se sentía bien.

Después de todo, la distancia había causado mella en la inmadurez de aquellos chicos. Poco a poco se convertían en jóvenes adultos. Pronto irían a la universidad. Habían planeado asistir juntos a Harvard, donde los Cornwell irían también. Sin embargo en esa visita, Anthony supo que las cosas serían muy diferentes a lo planeado anteriormente en Lakewood. Candy no estaba segura de querer aplicar en Harvard. Y en el fondo, él tampoco.

No pelearon. No hubo reproches, ni celos. Ambos sabían que como fuera, no había futuro en su relación. A pesar de todo, se querían mucho, se extrañaban cada día. No querían renunciar el uno al otro. Decidieron ser amigos, no querían atar al otro a una relación en la pasaban tantos meses alejados. No tenían otra opción, o eso creyeron en ese momento…

Anthony empezó a salir al poco tiempo con Susana, una linda actriz que trabajaba en el show del barco. Sin embargo la chica no aceptaba que él fuera tan amigo de otra, ni siquiera confiaba en que Candy solo anhelara la amistad de alguien tan guapo. Terminó tan pronto como empezó, el chico pronto se hartó de su actitud posesiva. El acabose fue cuando Susana contactó a Candy vía correo electrónico para pedirle dejara en paz a su novio, con quien tenía una relación "adulta".

Candy supo exactamente lo que Susana había querido decir, tenían una vida sexual activa, un paso que ella no se había atrevido a dar. En ese instante, supo que Anthony y ella jamás volverían a estar juntos, no había marcha atrás. El muchacho se sintió asfixiado. Ahora era él quien pensaba en el matrimonio como algo muy lejano e incluso, cada vez más improbable.

Llegado el momento, solo Archie había estudiado en Harvard. Stear se enlistó en la Fuerza Aérea, Candy regresó a Chicago a la Escuela de Enfermería Marie Jane. Él y Neal se decidieron por Stanford, en California. Siempre se preguntó porqué Candy no había elegido estudiar en Nueva York, cerca de Juilliard, donde su engreído exnovio Terrence había decidido prepararse. Pero ella había decidido estar lo más cerca de casa, del Hogar de Pony, para auxiliar lo más posible a sus queridos niños y a las mujeres que amaba como si fuesen sus madres, en especial, por la deteriorada salud de la señorita Pony, de quien Anthony siempre estuvo al pendiente en sus llamadas y esporádicas visitas que no dejaba de hacer a la rubia.

Anthony nunca entendió porqué su mejor amiga era novia de un tipo que viviendo tan cerca, no la visitaba. Nunca entendió porqué Terry no luchó por ella si para él era tan valiosa. Anthony y ella hablaban por teléfono casi diario, además de enviarse correos electrónicos con regularidad. ¿Le quedaba tiempo para hablar con su novio? El chico se lo preguntaba constantemente.

Lo odiaba. Era irracional y en el fondo, sabía la verdad, no entendía cómo es que Candy lo olvidó tan pronto y siguió adelante mientras que él no podía mantener una relación más allá de unos días. Las veces que intentaron tener una convivencia civilizada, las cosas se salieron de control. Terry era celoso y no confiaba en la amistad de Anthony. Anthony, en cambio, era posesivo y cuando visitaba a su amiga, anhelaba charlar con libertad, algo que estando Terry, no podía hacer. Tenían mucho en común, repetía Candy constantemente. Y era verdad, en otras circunstancias quizá hubieran podido ser amigos. En ese momento, ella no entendía, o no quería entender, a qué se referían ambos cuando se lo decían. Y tampoco supo nunca, de las citas que ambos muchachos acordaban para competir en sus motocicletas.

Finalmente, Anthony no comprendió jamás cómo Terry pudo casarse con aquella actriz teniendo el amor de Candy.

A pesar de la mala ruptura, la rubia agradecía a Terry el tiempo y las experiencias compartidas. Finalmente había accedido a subir con él a la Ducatti, y aunque le resultó algo cansado por la posición inclinada sobre el motor, pudo vencer sus miedos y solo algunos meses después, disfrutar los paseos en la cómoda Harley de Albert...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 _Y trazo una línea_

 _A tu corazón hoy_

 _De tu corazón al mío_

Candy nunca entendió porqué todas las novias que Anthony tuvo, la odiaban y no tenían reparo en demostrarlo, o hasta decírselo…

Pero nada, ni nadie, podía arruinar esa amistad y con el paso de los años, a pesar de verse cada vez con menos frecuencia, la amistad se solidificó más.

Ambos eran algo cínicos con sus respectivas relaciones. Candy acostumbrada a las novias que la odiaban, cada nueva conquista era llamada "una más" por la chica. Anthony, en cambio, siempre aconsejaba a la rubia "irse con cuidado". Incluso le resultó un tanto duro, aceptar a Albert como pareja de Candy. Anthony casi se va de espaldas cuando supo por boca de Candy, que el hombre con quien había vivido y de quien se había enamorado en el proceso, era nada menos que su tío William. Ella incluso había cambiado de opinión respecto al matrimonio, por él. Se casaría demasiado joven y con una impetuosidad que le sorprendía. Días antes de la boda, Anthony insistía en aconsejarla que se lo pensara bien, situación que a ella le causaba gracia, su amigo la cuidaba con demasiado esmero hasta de su propio tío. En alguna ocasión, Candy percibió que Anthony deseaba pronunciar algo más al respecto, pero no podía pensar mal de él, las dudas se disipaban, cuando al preguntarle ¿Estás segura? Ella respondía sin dudar

-Por supuesto que estoy segura Anthony. Lo amo. Es el único hombre por quien me he sentido así.

La última vez que Anthony cuestionó su decisión, ella alargó su respuesta.

-Él me ama. Es el único que ha luchado por mí. Cuando decidí vivir en el Hogar de Pony, él no solo me apoyó, sino que me visitó cada fin de semana. Sin importar lo apretado de su agenda, los viajes a lo largo del país o cualquier percance de último minuto en una negociación, incluso luego de un vuelo internacional cada sábado sin falta, tomaba esa Harley en que viajaba en sus tiempos de trotamundos e iba al Hogar de Pony por mí. Me ha arruinado para cualquier otro. No podría sino exigir ser la prioridad de mi pareja, tal como Albert me ha demostrado una y otra vez que soy para él

Anthony llegó tarde al banquete nupcial de Candy y Albert, se disculpó alegando un contratiempo que le había impedido asistir a la ceremonia. A Candy le habría gustado tenerlo a su lado en ese momento tan importante, pero a pesar de desconocer el dichoso contratiempo, le alegró que hubiese asistido aunque fuera tarde. Se había perdido el enlace, pero a cambio dio un brindis divertido y bailaron un par de canciones. No se despidió. Stear se había disculpado en su nombre, alegando que había tomado unas copas de más en la euforia por el festejo y lo llevaría a casa.

Mantuvo distancia de la pareja, y empezó a trabajar en el proyecto de la cadena hotelera. Pronto se convertiría en un hombre exitoso, pues dedicaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a ello. Pasaron años sin verse, a pesar de las llamadas frecuentes; Candy y Albert se establecieron en Escocia junto a sus hijos, Neal se quedó a cargo de los hoteles al sur del país, estableciéndose en Florida, mientras que Anthony optó por el norte, mudándose a Nueva York, donde podía visitar a su padre con regularidad.

Finalmente, ahora, podía darse el lujo de tomar vacaciones, después de que quienes lo conocían, lo tachaban de adicto al trabajo. Luego de planearlo por meses, Anthony visitaría a la familia. Ni su esposa embarazada había sido un obstáculo, con los cuidados adecuados, la pareja se encontraba instalada en Escocia, la tierra de sus ancestros.

-Me alegra que Albert te haya obsequiado la biblioteca. Siempre disfrutaste los cuentos- mencionó la primera tarde que se encontraron a solas en el lugar. Flammy padecería mucho sueño esos primeros meses.

-Me gustaba leerle a los niños del Hogar de Pony. Sigo haciéndolo en mi voluntariado. Tenía bastante experiencia en fingir voces cuando nacieron Silvie y Bill

Anthony se sentó junto a ella en el amplio sofá. Habría sido más práctico acomodarse enfrente, pero la vieja costumbre de estar a su lado, charlando, resurgía cada vez.

-Me imagino. Y gesticulas mucho, para tus hijos debió ser un deleite

-¡Hey! No gesticulo mucho –afirmó arrugando el ceño para en seguida alzar la ceja y finalmente sacando la lengua decir- ¿O quizá sí?

-Te conozco mejor que nadie, Pequeña pecosa. –afirmó sonriendo de medio lado

 _Una línea para mantenernos a salvo_

 _A lo largo de la salida del sol_

-No, Anthony. Crecimos juntos, eres mi mejor amigo después de Albert. Te quiero muchísimo, te amo como a un hermano. Pero mi esposo es quien me conoce mejor que nadie.

Mirándose a los ojos, ambos sabían que esas palabras eran pura verdad. Y también, quizá por primera vez estando en la misma habitación, comprendieron.

En ese momento aceptaron para sí, lo que significaba; ambos habían decidido tomar un camino distinto hace muchos años… Distante. Y jamás volverían a estar juntos como en aquel otoño en Lakewood, cuando se enamoraron siendo solo un par de chiquillos. Y lo mejor, es que ambos estaban bien con ello.

 _A lo largo de los años dando vueltas_

 _Fuiste el único_

 _Que pudo haberme traído hasta aquí…_

-Supongo que una chica aún puede guardarse un par de secretos –expresó el muchacho con un sutil tono juguetón

-Siempre… Si no ¿Dónde quedaría el glamour?

Ambos rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa

-También te amo, hermanita. Tenlo presente

 _Y trazo una línea_

 _A tu corazón hoy_

 _De tu corazón al mío_

 _Una línea para mantenernos a salvo_

-La tía abuela se merece una boda.

-Flammy también –afirmó el muchacho

-Lo sé- suspiró rememorando lo terrible que había sido la vida de la enfermera con un padre alcohólico y la familia disfuncional que conoció al intentar disuadirla de ir a la guerra. Y con cierta vergüenza, reflexionó lo exasperante que podía ser cuando se le metía una idea, como aquella vez.

-Tu esposa me odia

-¡Por supuesto que no! Te admira por el trato que tienes hacia los pacientes, siempre alegre y amable. Cuando ella me hablaba de ti y su época de estudiantes en la escuela de Marie Jane, siempre te he reconocido. La chica bondadosa y comprensiva que todo el mundo adora está ahí, en cada descripción de Flammy. Si te odiara, no se expresaría de ti de la manera en que lo hace

-Flammy ¿Me admira? –preguntó boquiabierta

-¿Es todo lo que escuchaste?

-Anthony ¡Se trata de Flammy! La mujer más profesional que conozco.

-Tú deberías admirarla a ella –tentó Anthony

-Lo hago ¡Pero no se lo digas!

-Ella también me pidió que no te lo dijera. Así que, si puedes comportarte normal, ya sabes, como de costumbre, por favor ¡Hazlo!

-No te preocupes, Anthony. Puedo portarme más amigable con ella. Después de todo, ya es de la familia

Él movió la cabeza en negación. Flammy se daría cuenta que habló de más. Candy tenía razón, ahora alguien lo conocía mejor que nadie, y esa era su pareja.

-Mejor ayúdame a planear algo. Quiero una gran boda. Quiero darle todo. Ella merece vivir un cuento de hadas, y no hablo de una fiesta, sino de una vida entera. Y deseo empezar obsequiándole una celebración por todo lo alto, presentársela a toda la familia. Demostrarle al mundo lo orgulloso que me siento de compartir mi vida con ella…

-En serio la amas… Nunca te había escuchado hablar así

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que me había casado por alguna otra razón? Ya sé, sabes que la tía abuela odiaría verme comprometido con una mujer divorciada, ella y sus ideas arcaicas. Está bien, Candy, me has descubierto. Si un día nos divorciamos, ambos seremos las segundas nupcias del otro.

Captando el sarcasmo en su voz, ella respondió

-Todo quedará en familia. Después de todo ¿No eras el sustituto de mi amado príncipe de la colina? Te pareces a él, quizá ni tenga que cambiar mi apellido.

-Bill y Silvie serán los hermanos mayores de Rosey

-¿Tendrás una niña? ¿Están seguros?

-Sí. El ultrasonido reveló una pequeña hamburguesa.

-¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Muchas felicidades!

 _Y trazo una línea_

 _A tu corazón hoy_

 _De tu corazón al mío_

 _Y orar para mantenernos a salvo_

-Tuve muchas relaciones efímeras, pero sabía que no prosperarían. En cambio, Flammy me ha hecho ver la vida de un modo distinto. En su momento entendí porqué ella deseaba una boda en Las Vegas, ha pasado cosas tan duras, que intenta vivir plenamente cada día. Y ella entiende porqué deseo llenarle la casa de flores. Nos complementamos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! En serio, Anthony. Lamento no haber entendido antes lo impetuoso de tu casamiento, pero de corazón sé que juntos serán muy felices.

 _Mira las estrellas moviéndose_

 _A través del cielo_

 _Mantén este sentimiento_

 _a salvo esta noche_

-Ya lo somos, pequeña pecosa. Como Albert y tú…

FIN.

* * *

Canción en cursiva: One line

Cantautora: P. J. Harvey

Álbum: Stories from the city, stories from the sea.

* * *

N. de A.: En un ultrasonido convencional (2D), tradicionalmente se dice que el sexo del bebé asemeja una hamburguesa si es niña, o una tortuga si es niño.

Respecto a los nombres de los hijos de Albert y Candy, son los que siempre he querido emplear para Un Final Esperado; Bill es un diminutivo de William que no se usa mucho en el Candymundo, pero creo que a Candy podría gustarle por iniciar con "B", como "Bert", y Silvie, el diminutivo de Silvine, que es el verdadero nombre de la señorita Pony según CCFS

* * *

¡Llegamos al final! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir a leer, por dejarme saber su opinión, por ponerme entre sus favoritas, y seguir esta pequeña historia dedicada a mi querido Anthony desde mi corazón Albertfan. Tenía muchas ganas de dedicarle algo, desde hace mucho, y esperemos que el muso, siga permitiéndome, dedicarle más cosillas.

Mil gracias a todas las chicas de fb, a quienes apoyaron este fic en la GF, a mis queridas Musas y a quienes me siguen echando porras para seguir escribiendo. Quienes han comentado este mini, tienen un regalito en FB, en el grupo Solo Andrew.


End file.
